Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a radar device, and more specifically, to a radar device and a security monitoring system for protecting a user.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional radar generally has a design of I/Q (In-phase/Quadrature) two orthogonal signal paths, in order to solve the problem of detection nulls. However, if the I/Q orthogonal signal paths are used to deliver signals, at least two mixers should be designed and integrated with the I/Q paths, and they will occupy a greater substrate area and increase the total manufacturing costs thereof. Accordingly, there is a need to design a novel radar device to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.